More Than Just Friends
by Just Maritza
Summary: A romantic piece of M&S early on in their relationship discovering who they are to each other and it seems that the well meaning townsfolks are more aware of their strong connection then they are. Will they listen to wisdom? Prepare to... Sigh & Thud


**More Then Just Friends**

**by Maritza Franklin**

**January 2008**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine. They belong to CBS and created by Beth Sullivan._**

* * *

**

"Olive, have you seen Sully?" inquired Michaela upon entering the mercantile.

"No…I haven't seen him since he came around buyin' supplies days ago for some trip he was

goin' on. I think to do some surveyin'."

"Oh. Did he say when he was coming back?" replied Michaela anxiously.

"No….He didn't say. All I know is, he was headin' south out of town. Knowin' him, he'll be gone for some days."

Michaela's heart plummeted. Not really sure why, she tried to put on a smile and acted nonchalant about it. "Well, that's alright. I just thought he might be able to do a couple of repairs. I'll just have to wait until Matthew comes home tomorrow."

Disappointedly, she set out to leave when Olive gently grabbed hold of Michaela's arm forcing her to look at her; and with an understanding knowing smile, she looked directly into Michaela's eyes.

"Dr. Mike, don't you worry. He'll be fine and soon enough he'll be back…seems to me you really care for him."

"Of course I care about Sully." Not yet fully ready to admit it, she answered with, "I care about everyone in town. Don't forget I'm a doctor looking out for everyone's well being."

"Of course, but that's not what I'm talkin' about and you know it."

Michaela suddenly blushed and tried to hide it.

"I knew it," Olive said enthusiastically. "You care about him more than you think. Why don't you just admit it and do somethin' about it," she said to a flustered Michaela.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about."

"Michaela," it's as plain as your nose how much you care for that man. He's a special one of a kind handsome, strong, and viral man. Don't try to deny that. It's only natural to have feelings for him."

Olive couldn't help be amused watching Michaela blush, not really stunned with the truth, she continued with, "Why, if I was in your shoes, I'd be flattered with the way he protects and keeps an eye on ya. I would be praying that he'd hurry up and ask me to marry him right on the spot. And, the way he cares for the children that ain't even his, that's a real man if you ask me. He was never this much around town the way he now is since ya come along. That man has got it bad for ya. And maybe you and he don't come from the same world; I think ya both are more alike than either of ya realized. Seems to me ya got a lot closer since collectin' that water sample."

"Olive! How can you imply…."

"Oh, don't go flyin' off the handle. That ain't what I'm talkin' about. I know Sully ain't the type to disrespect. That's one honorable man, so you're safe with him. And I don't mean to suggest that you, well ya know…All I was implyin' was, that the two of ya must have reached some kind of understandin' 'cause the two of ya have been much friendlier these days."

"Well, yes I suppose our relationship is a little more than mere acquaintance."

"Yes, more than doctor and patient too," raising an eyebrow. You sure it ain't also more than _friendship_? "

"Can a man git any service around here?" the barkeep bellowed out, sauntering in, interrupting them.

Relief washed over Michaela, as she made her escape excusing herself to Olive with needing to get back to the clinic for her next appointment.

"What's wit her?" Hank asked with a smirk smacked across his face as she brushed passed him.

"None of your concern, now, what can I do for ya, Hank?"

"Oh, I git it. You was talking about her gittin' together with that barbarian injun lover," he sneered out. "What an explosive pair, and I mean EXPLOSIVE!"

"The only barbarian around here is you with your filthy mind," she huffed.

"Yeah," he replied with a sleazy tone. "Well it ain't like folks around here are blind to see how them two spend a lot of time in the…"

"Hank! Hush up!"

* * *

Cloud Dancing leaped across the stream in search of Sully and found him pensively by himself skipping rocks over by the stream in a troubled daze. 

"You left camp my brother. Where has your mind been wondering off to that you have been distracted throughout our trip?"

"Sorry Cloud Dancing," he replied snapping out of his reverie. "I...uh… was just thinkin' about how I'm gonna miss ya when you head up North for your gatherin'."

"That is not true. You cannot fool me." Cloud Dance said in a pretend scowl. "The spirits tell me everything. Maybe not always clear, but this I am sure of." He gestured his hand in the air as though making a point.

"And what's that?"

"You my brother have come to a new crossroad in your life, and you are wondering what is happening to you and about a certain woman."

"I'm not ready for that."

"Maybe your head isn't, but your heart is, and it is trying to speak to you. You should listen to your heart, it knows best. Let the spirits guide you."

"I'm not sure."

"In time you will know. I do not think she is going anywhere anytime time soon, but she cannot wait forever if there is not a little hope."

"Is that the spirit talking to you?"

"No, that is me. You need to show her that your relationship with her is more than just friendship?"

"I don't think I can."

"Yes, you can. Do what your people do."

"What's that?" eyed Sully blinking from the sun at him.

"_Court _her."

Sully laughed at his use of that word. "I don't know."

"You are still grieving, but in time this will pass. This is normal. I think it is good for you to have a special friend at this time, a special_ female_ friend. It is time. It is not as if you are going to marry her anytime soon. Love takes time to blossom. You have come a long way since I have found you having given up on life and not having anyone by your side. It is not healthy or wise for man to be alone. You have regained your faith, strength and honor. That is all a woman really needs along with love; but, right now, all she just needs to know is that she matters to you, a little more than being mere acquaintance. Maybe even more than just friendship, and so do you. You can start with that, and the rest will fall into place as it is intended in time."

"Hold on. Don't you think you're being a little ahead of yourself? I still love Abigail."

"Yes, and you always will, but, she is no longer in this world. Dr. Mike is. You never know who may come along to alter the beginnings of that relationship, but if you do not sow the seeds now, nothing can grow."

"But I'm so different from her. She comes from a world of…"

Cloud Dancing cut him off. "That does not matter when it comes to the matter of the heart. You have the same beliefs. You fight for the same causes, and you have the same passion and love of life and justice. But most of all…," he paused as a genuine warm smile eased over his face, "You are both determined strong minded individuals."

"Determined, huh?" He looked up at him skeptically at his spiritual brother. "Don't ya mean _stubborn_?"

His brother smiled broadly at being found out what he really meant behind that comment. "Yes, and, together, you make a good team in getting things done. I have seen how you come alive just speaking of her, and she has the same sparkling look in her eyes too. You are one and the same. The spirits have shown me," he punctuated with his hand over Sully's chest.

"You think so?" Becoming more animated.

"Yes!"

"Ya sure?" The wheels in Sully's head began to turn, as well as his heart pounding just thinking about her.

"I know so." Cloud Dancing quietly left him to continue with his thoughts pleased to leave his brother in a hopeful mood with the determination to do something about his aching heart. He knew in time he would have come around to it, but this way he can start seeing his brother with more hope and planting the seed as those two are meant to be. It was too much for him to resist giving Sully a little push. He was certain the spirits would not have minded. _Love is a terrible thing to waste, if one does not welcome it_, thought he.

* * *

"Ma, Ma!" cried Brian through the streets running into the clinic the following late morning, "Sully's back!" 

Trying to contain her enthusiasm at the news, she turned to her youngest with a firm sweet smile.

"Brian is that anyway to behave shouting through the streets?"

"Sorry Ma, but I just saw Sully come into town," he said with a lisp. Hope ran across her face. "I can't wait for him to show me how to make a bow and arrow. He promised to show me. Sully never breaks his promise."

_But he sort __of__ did with me,_ thought Michaela sadly recalling how he was going to take her to collect some rare herbs for medicinal purpose, but instead disappeared for days without saying a word. She had looked forward to spending some quality time alone with him just getting to know him further without the children around. The least he could have done was to come by and tell her when he was taking her to their outing, and when can she expect his return; not that she was expecting him to tell her his every whereabouts as though there was more between them. Now she was hoping that he will pass by to apologize canceling their trip and to give her an idea when he would take her upon his return.

"Well, I'm happy for you that your fishing buddy has come back. If you see him, you may invite him over for dinner so he can tell us of his adventure."

"Okay, Ma, I will." He gave his mother a quick hug before leaving in search of Sully to tell him his Ma wanted him over for dinner.

* * *

"Sully!" Shouted Brian crashing into him excitedly as he embraced him, and almost knocking him stepping out of the livery from dropping off his horse. 

Scooping Brian up to him, he turned to the boy with a warm smile, ruffling his blond silk hair. He was touched that the boy was eager to see him. "Hey, Brian! How's it goin', your Ma around?"

"Okay, I guess, the usual boring stuff. She's in the clinic." Then enthusiastically unable to contain himself, "I couldn't wait till you came back. You promised to help me make a bow and arrow."

"You're right. I did promise, and I always keep my word; tomorrow, alright. Uh-oh!"

"What's wrong Sully?"

"I think I kinda broke a promise to your Ma. Did she seem kinda upset the past few days?" Though he didn't exactly promise Michaela, when he said, _"Maybe I can take you to where you can collect some plants and __herb__s for your medicine in a couple of days." _Still, she could have taken it literarily, even though he had intended to when he said that. Only, he hadn't counted on suddenly being asked to do some work out of town.

"Na…She just looked a little sad. I think she missed you too. I know I did. She wants you over for supper tonight." This gave Sully a little hope that all was not lost with Michaela. "She sounded really excited for you to come. Maybe me, Matthew and Colleen can take a walk if you wan' us to. That way you can give Ma a coming home kiss if you feel shy about it."

Sully choked on that comment. Although he would like nothing more than to do just that, he had to set the boy straight. That he and his Ma were _just_ _friends._ It was not his intention to raise too much hope with Brian and himself as well.

"Brian…," he called setting the boy down kneeling at eye level with him.

"I know, I know. You're only friends," he sighed. "But friends kiss," he said excitedly. "I see the big kids do it all the time. Maybe you can take Ma to the kissin' tree and make her wanna kiss ya there."

"Brian, we talked about this before. We're just friends."

"Alright, alright," said the little boy all glum, as Sully began to rise.

"I have to do a couple of things. Tell your Ma I'll be there tonight, and I'll bring over some materials for the bow and arrow to work on tomorrow."

"Can't we make it tonight?"

"Well, I may have some other plans."

"Sure," and off he ran gleefully to join a group of boys.

* * *

Over at the clinic, after having seen a few patients that morning, Michaela set about updating their files before she went to freshen up herself, waiting in anticipation for Sully. She wished she had on a prettier dress, the green one with the low cut scoop in front. He seemed to favor that dress, and so did she for obvious reasons she did not dare to admit as her heart began to race. In addition, some perfume and her brush would have been of good use as well. She would just have to make do with what she had, so she washed her face, and fingered combed her hair leaving it loose just for his sake. What was wrong with her she thought? Why was she suddenly caring about her appearance? It's just Sully. Was she thinking Sully had missed her as she denyingly did? She began to chide herself for such foolish thoughts. Only young girls were silly enough to dream of a hero like in those dime book novels. Was that how she saw Sully, her hero? What was she expecting of him? Nothing, she wanted nothing from him, but his friendship. Or… Did she dare dream of something more? 

The bell on the door rang and Michaela jumped to her feet, pinching her cheeks before going to the door. Taking a deep breath and trying to maintain her eagerness, she swung open the door, only to be gravely disappointed as her eyes fell upon Hank and Myra.

"Well, _hello_ to you too. Sorry, it ain't Sully," remarked Hank sarcastically. "Myra here got her hand cut on some broken glass and needs stitching up."

"Sorry Dr. Mike. We ain't caught ya at a bad time, did we?"

Myra voiced, apologetically. "I could go over to Jake?"

"No, no. Come in." She ushered them inside and again, her heart descended for the second time. Why? She thought to herself. Because she realized she really liked Sully, more than just friends and was greatly annoyed that he had yet to come see her as he has always done when he came into town inquiring about the children, and especially after being away. Then a thought entered her mind. Why hadn't she realized this before? Perhaps his only interest, were of the children. After all, he has known them most of their lives. Here she was acting like a foolish young girl. Yet again, there went her heart.

"Dr. Mike, Michaela," both Myra and Hank said in unison.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking on…uh…on how to help a patient get the right medical treatment."

"No, that ain't what you was thinkin' about," Hank threw out.

"You look kinda dreamy. I bet I know what or, who you was thinkin' of." Myra cheerfully stated. "Hank, leave us be, and let her do her doctoring."

"Fine, I'll _git._" Pointing to Michaela and saluting as he was leaving. "The root to all your problems is Sully. You two better stop dancin' around and solve your problems if ya know what I mean. A man's got needs."

"Enough Hank, leave her be," employed Myra.

_Am I that obvious?_ thought Michaela, shuttering at his last comment at the audacity to speak to her that way as he left closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sully was over at the livery talking to Robert E. just before Horace happened upon them discussing what women expected. 

"All woman care about is that you love, honor and support 'em and they'll love ya for life. So when are you going to finally admit you have feelings for Dr. Mike? When you're slow, you lose."

"I…well… do have some feelings…for her. I mean I _care _about her like I care about all my friends. I... just…well, we're just friends"

"Yeah, well I doubt very much they's the same feeling you have with all your friends, 'specially concerning Dr. Mike."

"What feelings towards Dr. Mike?" said Horace accidentally eavesdropping on them. "Oh, I…I'm sorry. I ain't meant to eavesdrop on ya. I came by to deliver this small package to ya Sully."

"Thanks, Horace." Sully eagerly tore opened the package, relieved it finally came.

"That's beautiful Sully. Who are you giving that to?"

"Horace, who do you think he has in mind? It's real obvious," snapped Robert E.

" Oh, ohhh….You mean Dr. Mike?" Horace said smiling exaggeratedly.

"Bingo!" boomed Robert E.

"Horace just don't say anything about this," Sully requested.

"Don't worry, I took an oath. I…I won't say anything about that pendent or that you have a present for Dr. Mike or that I ever saw ya today. People can always count on me."

"That's enough Horace," Robert E. told him.

"Hey, I have to go. I'll see you two around," Sully said leaving the two of them to their discussion.

* * *

Michaela had just finished up stitching Myra's hand when Myra broke out of her silence and dared to ask her a question she had been curious about. 

"Dr. Mike?"

"Yes Myra?"

"I'd like to ask you something. It's kinda…_personal_."

"Female problem again?" whispered Michaela.

"Oh no…it ain't nothin' like that."

"Oh!"

"Well, it ain't about me."

"Then who?"

"You."

"Oh?"

"I know we ain't best friends and all…well, of course, I surely would like that."

"Myra, you are one of my closest friends. You were one of the few who befriended me when I first came to this town. What is it you'd like to ask me?"

"Thanks, I'm glad we're friends. Well, it's like this…I was wonderin'. You like Sully, don't ya?"

Placing her hand on her scarlet face, caught off guard, Michaela turned around and sat behind her desk to face head on that question. There was no use denying it. She liked Sully, very much, but did he like her back as much as she did? That was a question that had been plaguing her heart. She was not quite sure what she wanted nor was she ready to know for fear of disappointment if she allowed herself to open up her heart.

"Dr. Mike, you alright?"

"Yes, fine. I'm sorry."

"That's alright, you don't have to say nothin'." She quickly went to pull a chair next to her and giddily stated, "I went through the same thing when I first met Horace."

"You did?"

"Oh, sure…" she said getting more animated. "You git this funny feelin' in your belly and your head is spinin' and all you do is think about him all day long, wantin' to be with him, know everythin' about him and dream about the future together."

"I suppose that's my diagnosis," she admitted reluctantly. "So… What's the cure?"

"There ain't no cure. You can't keep running away from it. Just get him to court ya."

"I can't do that," she stated incredulously.

"Sure you can. You're a modern woman, a woman of the future who ain't afraid of nothin'. Look at ya. You're a doctor 'cause ya went out and did somethin' about it. Ya can do the same with him. There ain't nothin' wrong with just askin'. Nothin' ever stopped ya before. Claim him, before someone else does."

"We're just friends. I think you are reading too much into it."

"Sure you are, you're more than just friends." Myra said knowingly. "Just keep telling yourself them lies."

A knock on the door was heard, and in entered Grace all cheery eager to get to what she planned with herself and Robert E. along with Myra and Horace, for a couple's picnic lunch. She paused and looked curiously at Dr. Mike and then her lips began to raise up with an idea that just popped into her head.

"Hi, Dr. Mike. Excuse me for barging in on ya, but Hank said it was only Myra in here and I was looking for her."

"It's quite alright," Michaela assured as Grace stared at back at the Doctor causing her to smile deviously.

"You know, Robert E. and me, along with Myra and Horace are gettin' together for a picnic lunch. So… I was wondering…if you'd like to come with us. I'll get Robert E. to get Sully and…

"Grace, they ain't courtin'," Myra informed.

"Oh? So...They can still come." Continuing to smile wickedly, "No one said they have to be together." Placing her hand over her mouth as she gasps enthusiastically, "Who, knows, maybe this is the beginning of something," she giggled out.

"I'm with Grace, you gotta come," pleaded Myra.

"I'm sorry, some other time, but thank you for inviting me. You do realize it may rain later."

"That's aright, that's what'll make it more fun," both women chimed in.

"Sides, I don't don't think it'll storm till later this evening." Grace hoped. "We ain't goin' far, just by the meadow."

"A little shower ain't ever hurt anyone, and we can always run to the church if it starts," Myra volunteered.

"I'm just not ready," Michaela informed apprehensively.

"What's to be ready about?" Grace threw in. "You show up, he shows up, you talk and laugh and you don't even have to sit together. Just put on the charm and bat your eyes," she demonstrated while Myra giggled, "the rest will take care of itself. Ya do at least _like him_? And I sure _knows_ for a fact that man only has _eyes for ya_."

Michaela smiled exaggeratedly at their insistence. "I'm sorry ladies." Not wanting to reveal that she may see Sully later for dinner, "…but, I need to be home this afternoon to prepare dinner. I already have a guest coming over."

"Who?" Both women eagerly asked with curiosity at the same time.

"Oh, well…I…uh…" breaking into an uncontrollable grin, "invited Sully."

"Ooo….," squealed both ladies. "Do tell," continued Grace.

"There is nothing to tell. He'll come over for dinner like other times, spend time with the children, eat and converse."

"Figures…at this rate, love will never find ya. Why don't we arrange for the kids to spend the night at the clinic, and you can make it a romantic evening," plotted Grace.

"Yeah, Loren and Olive can look in on them," supplied Myra.

"It's the children Sully especially wants to see. He's quite fond of them." Trying to sound convincingly and not succeeding.

"You really think he comes over just for them?" said Grace incredulously rolling her eyes. "Who are you foolin'?" she huffed. "See here Dr. Mike…Don't wait until some other _female_ comes along and snatches that hunk of a man, though I doubt he'll want anyone else. So you better get dibs on him first. He's too yummy not to be snapped up by someone else ain't worthy of him."

"Yeah, he sure is dangerously handsome alright. Lets go Grace, and let Dr. Mike find a way to get him around to open up to the "L" word. He's already wrapped around her fingers." Both women giggled.

"Just make it quick." Grace finally said.

With that the two women went off to join their dates for their picnic. Michaela got up to walk towards the window and with longing in her eyes, caught sight of each of the women arm and arm with Robert E. and Horace eager to enjoy an afternoon out as two pair of couples, if the rain doesn't pour on them. Perhaps some day soon she too can join them as part of the group as a third couple, if a certain someone was interested.

* * *

Sully had gone over to the mercantile to purchase a gift for Michaela to apologize for forgetting his promise to her aside from the other gift to show how much he cared about her. He also left an order for some groceries he would be picking up shortly. _Michaela_, he loved the sound of her name and wished he was at liberty to call her that someday soon. He settled on a small music box, that plays 'Beautiful Dreamer._' Yep, she'll love this. __Love,_ was that possible to get a second time around? How can he betray Abigail, for thinking of the possibility of that one simple word again? Yet, he could not help stay away from Michaela for long. He was constantly drawn to be near her unable to get her out of his head and being. It almost killed him going on that trip with Cloud Dancing, but it was a job he had promised to do a couple of weeks ago only the date was moved sooner than originally planned. He was glad for his brother's company and wisdom as always. He always helped him place things into perspective, and was always amazed at his keen perception and sixth sense. He doesn't want to know what would have happened to him had he never found him. He owed his life to him, and now he helped him open up his heart and soul to the possibility of a new love again, a new life, if that is what he was beginning to feel for the woman he's come to cherish and has vowed to protect her and her children. 

"So…Who you giving that to?" stated Loren amusingly at Sully admiring his purchase of a music box. "I bet I know. It wouldn't happen to be a certain pretty little lady that came all the way from out East?"

"I uh…I really don't want to get into this now."

"Awe, that's alright. Can't blame me for being a nosy old man. I know we haven't always gotten along, but you can't fool me and this town. You've been coming around here like a bee after honey. You think a refined woman like her will wanna be with the likes you? Awe, heck…Well, she is kind of strange herself. I guess you two are made for each other after all," he said winking at him. "Maybe you can tame her ways and make her be a real woman as nature intended."

"She is a real woman, with a lot to offer. Just have that list taken care of when I come back." He left the store annoyingly, leaving Loren envious of his youth and strength, recalling how it was like to be young and in love.

* * *

The good Reverend was on his way to see Michaela for a follow up visit. He bid the two couples on their way to their picnic a hello as he passed them crossing the bridge. Moments later, he witnessed Sully walking through the middle of town uncharacteristically with a huge smile and almost as though skipping. Held in his hand was something he kept admiring a couple of times before he wrapped it up and placed it into his pouch while stealing a glance at the clinic. He had another object under his arm that appeared to be a box of sort. Rev. Johnson was delighted to finally see Sully in such good spirits for a change which was long over-due. He finally reached the clinic ringing the bell just as he and Sully greeted each other by name. Michaela, putting aside her feelings, went into doctor mode the minute she heard the Reverend announce himself and summoned him in. 

"My, world…I just saw Sully walking by rather enthusiastically," said Rev. Johnson genuinely pleased. "It's been so long since I've seen him be so full of life. It must be you placing that smile on him."

"Really?"

"Yes, quite animated."

"I'm sure I'm not the reason for his change," she said trying to deny it so as to not raise any hope. "There could be any number of reasons for his contentment. Perhaps he's found someone special among the Indians."

"No, I don't think so. It's you, I'm sure of it."

"Honestly Reverend, you are just as bad as some of the ladies in town with seeing things not really there. I didn't even know he'd been away for some days and…."

"Oh, you two had a disagreement? You're always welcome to come to talk to me."

"I appreciate that, Reverend. No, we did not quarrel. I just haven't seen him the past few days to readily know what his current disposition is. I don't keep tabs on him." Of course she did.

"Well, I'm sure that smile was about you, he'll come around soon."

"What makes you say that?"

"Uh… Well, aren't you two sort of seeing each other?"

"We're not courting if that's what you mean."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said embarrassedly in his presumption. "I thought…well since you do spend a quite lot of time together…I only thought…"

"No, we are _just friends_."

"Friendship, can blossom into love."

"Reverend, I thought you were here as my patient and not as a match maker," she said incredulously.

"Sorry," he said knowingly.

* * *

Sully, coming out of the mercantile, felt her staring at him from just outside her clinic then, as he looked up, witnessed her flee back inside slamming the door behind her. Seeing Hank across the clinic, he assumed the barkeep was up to his usual no good self, annoying Michaela. He knew she could handle herself, but one of these days, he will belt him good to shut him up. 

He considered dropping by her way, but he didn't want her to know what he was up to carrying the evidence, therefore, he continued on through the street planning to later see her. Her surprise must not be spoiled. Sneaking a quick glance, he strolled by her clinic greeting the Reverend about to ring the door. Since his return, he meant to go over just to drink in her beauty, wishing he could just pull her into his arms for a proper embrace. He was certain she was not ready for such contact.

Unfortunately, Sully never got around to seeing her at the clinic throughout the day having kept busy with a number of tasks he really needed to get accomplished, including some things he was planning with her in mind. He planned to be there when she was ready to leave work to take her home though. A little bird by the name of Brian, kept reminding him throughout the day that a kiss wouldn't be too bad; but, was he ready for another more meaningful relationship? Was she? He still was not sure where he stood with her or with himself for that matter, but one thing he knew for certain, he would always be her friend no matter what. Though he did not want to admit it to Brian at the time, he was intrigued by the idea of kissing Michaela. Maybe this could be the start of something special. _Love_, too soon. It can't be. But something was there, and he aimed to find out. He had a couple of errands to get to, including going in search of Matthew to ask him if he would keep Colleen and Brian over at the clinic this evening; and possibly spend the night if the storm finally hits. He already asked Loren to check in on them in case that happened. Once he finished all his tasks, he looked forward to making this a great evening with Michaela. Only, it would be a while before he finally went over to greet her and drive her home due to doing some work for Robert E. while he was out on his picnic. He appreciated the invite from him to come along with Dr. Mike, but he felt too awkward about that just yet. He really didn't want to be the center of attention in town for a new gossip, not until he figured out what was going on with him concerning the town's female doctor.

* * *

Once the Reverend left the clinic, after a while, Michaela waited for Sully to come by for his usual quick hello. He still had not dropped by so she plunged herself into physical labor cleaning the clinic. Finally, almost an hour before it was time for her to close the clinic, she sat by her desk taking a moments break. Without realizing it, her mind began to wonder towards Sully. By then, she was beyond feeling disbelief that he hadn't come by. She was upset and hurt. She really thought Sully liked her. _So it was all for the children, his visits to the homestead,_ she thought. 

She had caught a glimpse of Sully entering the mercantile earlier in the day, just before the Reverend came for his appointment when she stepped out onto the porch for a few minutes. She waited until Sully came out and saw that he had a small package placed under his arm while staring at something in his hand. He didn't even turn his head toward the clinic, so out of frustration she ran back inside and slammed the door, crossing her arms as she leaned against it. _Is it another woman? _she assumed disheartenly. A minute later, she had heard the bell ring, and had gotten all excited. She made to straighten herself for Sully, when disappointment met her as she had heard the Reverend's voice. She turned away from the door to compose herself, sighing, trying to hold back moisture threatening to drench her eyes before asking him to come in. She could not believe he just kept walking passed the clinic. She felt terrible, but it was not the time to pity herself as she had a patient to see and temporarily forgot about Sully for the next fifteen minutes or so.

* * *

Afterward, leaning against the door, with the Reverend's departure, she began to doubt if Sully will later come to dinner. She refused to cry, and wished her friends had not passed by with their enthusiasm of going on their picnic with their perspective dates, daring her to open her heart and soul to the possibility of Sully and herself. Yet, something inside her regretted not permitting her companions to go ahead and set them up to being the third couple to their picnic escape. They did not even have to go as a couple. They could have gone as two acquaintances, alright as friends, or rather _good friends._

After she vented doing unnecessary work, she felt foolish for thinking he might have liked her and thinking of her, as she was with him. Unexplained sensations coursed through her body whenever she thought of him or when she was in his presence. This feeling was new, yet wonderfully tempting, so different to what she felt with David, making her curiously fascinated. _Was this the "L" word? _She dared not say. Not yet, anyway. But something was definitely there. Snapping out of her unsettled thoughts after sitting at her desk for a while, she proceeded to ready herself for home and closed the clinic early. She hoped the children were home already setting up dinner because she was not eager to disappoint them with a less than perfect meal; but first, a quick visit to the Widow Brown to see how she was fairing from her fall.

* * *

With flowers in hand, and a basket of fixings for a meal for two he planned to prepare, he eagerly set out to finally meet Michaela to take her home. He couldn't wait. He never thought in a million years he would ever figure outwhat he and Michaela have going on. He decided to take a small risk to find out. He knocked on the clinic's door, no answer. Then he rang the bell, still no answer. Jake and Hank stepped out from the saloon to gawk at him, amazed to see flowers, and a basket of food. That could only mean one thing, Cupid's arrow had struck him good, and they wanted to have fun with him. 

"Whoa, check out the _mountain man_," Jake drawled out. "He can be a little civilized after all."

"Umm, you forgot to put on the monkey suit." Hank cackled out, smoking a cigar while passing a bottle to Jake.

"No, he still ain't got it right. It ain't flowers that'll win you over with her."

"Yeah, she did say she ain't no lady. You gotta give her a bunch off those roots and herbs and all that hocus pocus malarkey junk," Hank spat out.

"Maybe a deer for her to operate on," announced Jake taking in a drink.

"Yeah, let her have fun slaughtering it and cook it for ya. She does have a thing in using that butcher knife," Hank followed, flicking his cigar, and blowing out a smoke ring.

"That is, if you can survive her cooking," both men laughed.

"But then again, she claims to be a doctor, so if anything happens, she'll take good care of ya just fine. Just don't come crawling to me if she poisons ya."

Sully ignored their mockery as he continued to knock on the clinic door, hoping that she was there to let him in and not deal with any more of their torment.

"Maybe that's his plan all along; git her to take care of him and then make his move," continued Hank.

"That's smart of him if you ask me," winked Jake as Sully shut him a severe look.

"Oh yeah, that's real smooth, make her feel sorry for ya and find out how good her bedside manners _really are_," snide Hank. "I wouldn't mind going in next for a physical myself."

"But then again, he probably forgot how to be with a woman."

More laughter roared out from them, as they continued to taunt Sully. He finally had enough of it and turned to do something about their disrespectful remarks when he was suddenly stopped by a firm hand.

"Awe, leave him be. Don't you clowns ain't got nothing better to do than to harass a man in love," came Loren surprisingly in Sully's defense. "That ain't no way to talk about a lady. Now get on out of here."

"He's in love?" Jake laughed again in shock.

"You sure picked a hell of a woman to fall in love with. So who wears the pants?" Hank asked curiously. He too cackled even harder, until tears started to pour out, just as Jake did too.

"Yeah, I can see Sully taking orders from the little woman."

"Oh, Sully, don't you go listening to them fools. Dr. Mike already left for the day a little over a half hour ago. She looked a little down. I'm sure them flowers will cheer her up good. Go on after her; don't you worry none about the children." The Cooper siblings suddenly materialized around the corner just as Loren mentioned them.

"Hey, Sully," greeted Matthew extending his hand to Sully for a handshake.

"Hi, Sully," followed Colleen in a cheery mood. "Are those flowers for Dr. Mike?"

"Hey, is that true you're gonna have dinner alone with Ma," young Brian inquired with an ecstatic angelic grin desperately hoping he'll get his new Pa soon.

"Yep to both questions, is that a problem?"

"No problem," replied Matthew. "Me and the kids are set for this evening."

"Great, thanks," replied Sully back. "Wolf will keep ya company.

"Hey, great," then suddenly, "Why can't we be there?" Brian whined. "We won't look if you wanna kiss Ma."

"That's enough Brain," Matthew said stifling a laugh and quickly covering his little brother's mouth, hushing him up.

Sully by now was feeling a little awkward, shifting his body a little and unsure what to say at being put on the spot. He just wanted to find Michaela and set his being at ease. Colleen pulled off a long red ribbon from her hair, grabbed the wild mixed arrangement of flowers from his hand and tied a pretty bow on around it.

"There, much better. Oh, and you might want to subtly help her cook. It'll be nice to let her feel she can cook something right for a change."

"That bad…?" Sully inquired with amusement, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah," she regretfully informed.

"Don't worry. I'll have everything taken care of." With that, he bid the kids goodbye, and gave a menacing stern stare at the two clowns messing with him as a warning, halting them of any further amusement. Sully hurried off to find his horse and headed towards the homestead as quickly as he could.

* * *

Only, she was not there. A little disappointed at first, Sully decided this was even better to surprise her having dinner prepared. He figured she must have gone visiting a patient on her way home, as she often does when she leaves the clinic early, so that gave him some time to set up. He went about with his tasks of cooking and tiding the place up. Apparently, the family was in a rush to leave in the morning that there was some disorder. He also took care of the animals and gathered wood for the fireplace. He was making roast chicken, baked potatoes, and sweet corn on the cob; and for desert, apple pie. He even brought a small bottle of wine. Only he hoped Michaela would not misinterpret his intentions with having the kids possibly spending the night in town. He felt certain that it would be unsafe for them to travel home alone at night when and if it starts to storm. 

Sully was already envisioning himself in a larger home with this family; the kids by the fireplace telling stories and playing games and Michaela coming home tired from working all day in need of his tender care. Realizing where his train of thoughts was heading, he vainly tried to get it out of his mind, so as to not build up too much hope. Only, it was too late.

* * *

Michaela was relived to see the smoke coming out of the homestead from a distance, the light wind playing at her hair as she sensed the rain approaching when it suddenly grew dark. That meant that the children were safely home getting dinner ready. She was much too emotionally exhausted today to want to cook. Besides, they rarely ate much of her cooking. She continued to saunter along the creek at a slow pace on Bear.

* * *

Sully, looking out the window, beamed as he caught sight of the most enchanting view coming into place; Michaela with wind blown hair riding carefully along the creek that glimmered from the sun, quickly swallowed by the heavy dark clouds just before giving her a magical aura. She was simply _beautiful_. He thought of finally being able to run his hands through her long silk like hair and gazing into her mismatched eyes before giving in to a gentle hello kiss. Again, he allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to occasionally wait for her at home, with dinner ready much as he was doing now, and ready to knead away her all tension around her neck and shoulders, and drawing up her bath. Taking off the apron, he ran about lighting all the candles, then gathered up the flowers at hand, and waited in anticipation out of site by the door to surprise her when she came in. 

"Mmm…." The smell of roasted chicken greeted Michaela upon entering the homestead; immediately gasping and taking in the illuminating candles glowing throughout the room, pure joy radiated across her lovely stunned face as she finally settled on the table suspiciously set as though a special occasion. Only, it couldn't be. Touched to be greeted this way, one by one she called out to the children. No one answered, until she heard a clearing of the throat behind her and turned to find flowers moved up to her face. Peeking to the side, she found Sully in an unaccustomed clean outfit; the same as usual, but with a crisp cream color shirt and light buckskin pants, and wearing the most incredible brightest smile she has ever seen on him. It gave her such immense pleasure seeing him so overjoyed. His hair even looked brushed, evenly trimmed and away from his clean shaven face, giving her a full view of how alarmingly handsome he really was, just like he did on her birthday making her almost weak at the knees. She was impressed and elated that he finally came to see her, making the effort to charm her. He even smelled deliciously wonderful taking in a hint of rugged woodsy manly scent. _Was that colon he was wearing? What is he up to, and why? _Did she dare to dream? A sense of unknown excitement began to grab hold of her.

"Hi," he finally let out awkwardly handing her the flowers, wiping his hands on his buckskins, and anxiously waiting for her response.

"Thank you," she beamed with eager delight taking the flowers from his hand, feeling the touch of his fingers sparkling through her, giving her goose bumps.

Taking in her scent of lavender, delighting him with a tranquillizing affect, and desperate to touch her, he moved toward her needing her closeness. "You're welcome."

She spoke almost dreamily, "They're lovely," then moved entrancingly away filling a vase with water for the flowers nearly causing Sully to want succumb to her every whim. He was enthralled. She was ecstatic.

She set about gliding happily to look at how beautifully organized the place appeared, him following along her every step, and then finally walking over to the fire to have a taste of the roasting chicken. "Mmm… Delicious," she said, innocently licking her fingers with her eyes closed, almost undoing Sully wondering if she was aware at what she was doing to him, but he was able to contain himself. "Where are the children, did they do all this just for me?"

"Well," he said wishing he could lick and taste her fingers, "I sort of told them to stay in town for dinner. I wanted to spend some time alone with you for a change." Her heart began to race at those words. "And I didn't want the kids to travel so late, with the storm brewing and all; so I told them they might have to stay overnight. I hope you don't mind, I can go bring them home after dinner."

"No, that'll be fine," she breathed out timidly trying to calm herself not sure what to expect, but wanting to find out. "So you did all this…for me… and cooked?" She asked coyly unable to contain her overflowing elation.

"I did," Sully, beginning to feel confidence, displayed a devastating smile, making her almost swoon. "I may not be a world class chef, but I did alright over at the mining camp when they were short of hands."

"I'm, stunned, all this for me? Why?"

"I just wanted to…" He paused for a moment to grasp hold of her hands while gulping down some needed air, "…to first apologize, for forgetting my promise to you. I had an urgent telegram for some surveying work out of town."

"It wasn't really a promise."

"Maybe I didn't say it was, but I had every intention of honoring what I wanted to do with ya. I had Cloud Dancing join me, and we had an interesting little chat."

"I guess you and I did. What was your chat about?"

Placing a finger to her lips, he silenced her, "Shh…" and she complied.

"Secondly, for leaving and not letting you know I was going away. Thirdly, for ignoring ya when I got back today, I ain't meant to, but as you can see, I was kinda busy."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

Again, he silenced her with his finger preventing her lips to move. "And, because… _I like ya_." Hope began to rise within her. "And I appreciate our friendship. That was four," he said gazing intently into her twinkling eyes and sucking in a little at his bottom lip feeling high.

"Oh," she said looking down a little wounded from the friendship comment. Worried covered his face at her reaction.

"No…no…Don't take it like that." Placing a finger under to lift her chin, "That wasn't what I meant, the way it came out. I mean, we're more than just friends; and, someday maybe we can take it further, if you like."

Looking up optimistically, "Yes, I'd like that."

"So, am I the only one feeling this way?"

"Yes… No… I do… I mean…" she sighed. "I like you very much."

"More than mere acquaintance?"

"More than just friends."

"Special friends?"

"Very special," she said grinning uncontrollably.

They fell into a relieved hopeful and joyous brief silence, taking in the moment.

"And is there a fifth?

"Yeah, I just thought of one."

"And what's that?" hoping he would just hush up and kiss her.

"That, I may be allowed to do this." He said lightly brushing his finger across her trembling sweet lips as a hint at what he was about to do. Finally, her wish was coming true.

Sully gently pulled Michaela up close to him, still grasping her hands and looked deeply into her amber and green irises. She unknowingly had not realized how much she had waited for this. She wanted it. He moved slowly in inch by inch, daring to get closer and closer as she silently gave her permission with her begging illuminating orbs and offering her moist lips in anticipation. He took that as a yes.

Hesitantly, Sully brushed lightly Michaela's sensuous lips as he had done on her birthday; only it quickly turned more luscious then ever, wanting to devour their sweetness, each feeling the other's electric volt; this time with more hunger as Sully gently suckled a little on them. He released his own succulent lips just when she wanted to continue. His hands suddenly caressed up her goose-bumped arm; one to her flushed face, while the other to the back of her delicate slender neck, giving her a gentle message while lingering a little longer in each other gazes in amazement at what just happened; each subconsciously promising themselves to each other. This was different to what he felt with Abigail and different as well with her and David. There was an instant connection of a special bond desperately latching on to each other's soul, flourishing in that instinct. Both smiling knowingly, soft giggles escaped them both; eagerly another gentle kiss, a little more daring; eyes closed, lips parting, tasting a little of each other's sweetness as they each gently grazed the other. She needed that, he desperately craved it; but, it was just a tease, a preview of what is in store for them, someday. She wanted to cry with the way her emotions toyed and blissfully overwhelmed her. He wanted to cry out in triumph for finally tasting a little of her, and she was delicious. She wanted more, he wanted it all; but this was nice, enough for now and very promising, in due time it will all come to take place if it is meant to be.

They eagerly embraced each other breaking their swollen inflamed connection, but lingered a moment in each other's hold, soothing each other, reveling in their heart beats. Sully thumbed away a lone tear of bliss from her as she looked up, and then buried further her face into his neck, finally drinking in his intoxicating scent easing her slight tremors. He liked that, this closeness with her. He could stay this way for all eternity, just holding her and taking in her sensuous, alluring fragrance. She could just continue to lay her head on his firm, warm but cushioning, and inviting chest being lulled to its rhythm, wrapped securely in his strong embrace, sighing.

* * *

Sully was the first to break their hold, both feeling sorry that it broke, the moment threatening to escape away. He took her by the hand with a mischievous expression eager to show off his two other surprises, silently walked her out to the porch, and sat her down on the bench. He stepped back into the house to retrieve the gifts. He returned telling her to close her eyes and to bring out her hands as he held his surprise behind his back. 

"This is for disappearing on ya, and not dropping by to say I'm back like I usually do."

She immediately obeyed eagerly waiting for his surprise. As he placed the object in her hand, she knew right away what it was, because she was admiring the feel of it a couple of weeks back at the store. She opened her eyes touched by his thoughtfulness; but, how did he know she admired it? Perhaps he was watching her from afar, as she had come to find out recently he has often done; but she did not mind, she felt admired and looked after. It did not make her feel in the least uncomfortable as David had made her feel at times. Watching Sully, she confessed, was also pleasurable for her. She opened the box to listen to the song they had danced to on her birthday. Warmth radiated within her as she recalled the evening being held in his arms while dancing to it. Inside the music box, something shimmering caught her eyes. It was a small pair of hawks shape pendent he had specially made for her.

He took it out, and pinned it over her heart. "And this I think is understood."

As she recalled the Cheyenne tale of hawks mating for life, she shyly smiled. Is he thinking what she dare not dream of yet?

Both silently understanding the significance of this, but will quietly wait for it in due time. Anything worthwhile is worth waiting for if it is truly meant to be.

Brimming with a couple of tears, and sighing, she threw her arms around him hugging him her appreciation, and placed a quick but firm peck over his mouth. They sat close for some moments feeling the breeze in companionable silence holding hands; her head cradled on his shoulder taking in the night air heavy with rain about to descend as they closed their eyes in a light doze.

Minutes later, Michaela woke with a squeal, stirring Sully up ready to protect her.

"Sully, it's raining," and pulled away from him running inside with Sully at her heel to take cover as the heaven above released itself lightly drenching the couple. Sully stood at the open doorway mesmerized by her dripping appearance and to the rare sound of pure joy emitting from her as she stood there looking more precious then ever. He wanted to continue hearing her laughter. Realizing that they were already wet, and with a half grin extended his hand to hers; she gently floated across to him grasping it and was led back out to dance joyously in the rain, celebrating a milestone in their relationship to be _more than just friends. _

They danced, laughed, hugged, and swung each other until Sully lost his footing falling down taking Michaela with him landing on top of him. Staring deeply into each other as they wound down; they couldn't help but be drawn in for another kiss, and she responded eagerly. _Unable to help himself, Sully became lost in her, consumed by her, and he deepened the kiss as_ they rolled into the wet ground, the mud covering them without any care. The sound of thunder interrupted them, and they laughed uncontrollably before Sully helped her up under the down pour and held her there. Silently, he began to wipe with his hands some of the mud off her face with the aid of the rain. She started to do the same with him. Then he started to rub off some from her arm and rest of her dress. She stood there with the beat of her heart pounding away.

"You're beautiful…." he said moving towards her with longing eyes.

Suddenly she was self conscious, and began to awkwardly fidget with the ends of her hair. I'll get you something clean to wear," then fled into the house.

Sully stood there as though the rain turned cold and realized he might have frightened her. Feeling shame, he turned to leave when he heard the door squeak open.

"Sully…"

"Yeah…" he said turning back to see she had changed into a robe.

"Here," she said timidly handling him a sheet.

"I think I better go…"

"No, don't go," she cut him off almost desperately. I mean…you haven't eaten and it's storming.

She looked so sweet and innocent that his heart swelled.

He looked at her with amazement and relief, but he wasn't too sure of himself at the moment, and yet..."Alright."

"Take a moment to change," she slipped back inside, gently leaving the door ajar.

Afterward, they continued their innocent celebration by the fire to eat their wonderful dinner he made, while she made the salad, and both finished making the pie he already started; him draped with a sheet toga style, her in a robe. Anyone walking in on them would surely believe they really were _More Than Just Friends.

* * *

_

**_Hey...Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment here or on the DQMW Forum. I'm always willing to improve so I'd love to hear from you. Till next time..._**


End file.
